1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system for utilizing coal energy including peat energy, particularly to effective utilization of coal energy produced at a remote cold district, more particularly to an effective system for utilizing coal energy, wherein the coal is converted to electric energy at a production region by thermal power generation and the converted electric energy is transmitted to a demand end by combination of super conductive electric cables and a conventional power distribution network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuels such as petroleum, natural gas, and coal is utilized for thermal power generation. Petroleum is transported by mammoth tankers or pipelines. Natural gas is transported by LNG ships or pipelines as liquid natural gas. Coal is transported by ore ships. However, as for problems of transportation of a fossil fuel to exportation bases from digging bases, of loading and unloading of a fossil fuel to and from ships, and of storage of a fossil fuel at importation bases or power plants, the coal has a big drawback in logistics condition compared with petroleum and natural gas.
Although petroleum and natural gas is transported by pipelines on land, transportation of coal by cars has problems of heavy weight and wastefulness. However, coal bears 30% energy supply of the world and is more abundant than petroleum. Therefore, energy transformation development of coal has been performed such as transformation to low cost liquid fuel or gaseous fuel. It has been studied that liquid or gaseous fuel, which is obtained by energy transformation at production regions, is used in Japan.
Many international cooperations are made concerning coal energy technology development. As bilateral cooperations, cooperation between Japan and U.S.A., and cooperation between Japan and Australia have been performed. Although, other than the above cases, coal producing countries such as China, Indonesia, Russia, Mongol, etc., cooperate with each other, they have not been practical.
Therefore, effective utilization of coal, whose amount of deposits is several times as much as that of petroleum or natural gas, is an issue of 21 century, though it is far more inferior to petroleum or natural gas among fossil fuels with regard to logistics.
Further, the amount of peat deposits in the world is as big as 500 billion to one trillion. Particularly, peat has low heat energy and is low on sulfur and ash, and is effective as biomass energy.
Meanwhile, as for demand and supply of electricity, peak load is increased as demand of electricity is abruptly increased based on different economical growth by different districts, so that satisfaction to the demand of electricity is imbalanced with respect to districts.
Particularly, as for supply and demand, absolute value of electricity demand as well as peak load has been increased so that load factor has been lowered year after year. To cope with the fact, necessity compels electric power companies to build power plants having as large capacities as suffice peak load. To correspond to requirement of increasing capacity of electric power system, installation of power generating plants, power lines, and transformer stations is necessary for supplying the electric power matching with the increasing load. However, plant sites are hard to locate in the vicinity of cities. Besides, it is typical for the hydraulic resources to be far from the cities. Meanwhile, areas capable of using as a power generating plant is getting more difficult to acquire from a viewpoint of environmental problems, which makes it difficult to newly build a power plant.
There is CIGRE Keyone Address (Paris, Aug. 28, 1994) as an idea of collaboration involving many countries. In the literature, a collaboration system of Mediterranean region and a collaboration system of Africa region are shown. For example, in a collaboration system of Africa region, (1) a collaboration of peak loads in winter and summer, and (2) mitigation of daily peak demands by considering 4 hours time difference between west and east are described.
In order to dissolve the imbalance of satisfaction for regional power demands, realization of a wide area accommodation system of energy and electricity is strongly desired by considering regional difference. A power loss and difference of voltage among countries are big problems with regard to power transportation and accommodation utilizing a wide area power distribution network.